It is known that INH, ETH and PTH independently inhibit the growth of mycobacterium tuberculosis, which causes tuberculosis and, therefore, are successfully applied in the treatment of tuberculosis. However, each aforementioned compound virtually does not possess activity against mycobacterium leprae, which causes leprosy. The results obtained with INH in previous experiments with patients suffering from leprosy were disappointing; therefore, these tests were discontinued. Since experiments with ETH and PTH on patients with leprosy or favorable results obtained in such experiments have not been known, it has been concluded heretofore that these compounds also are not active against leprosy.
On the other hand, it is known that DDS possesses activity against the mycobacterium leprae and, therefore, it has been used for the treatment of leprosy. However, its use requires a lifelong treatment and has only an inhibitory effect. In addition, a resistance to the bacteria may result and a cure for leprosy is still not achieved.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an improved composition for the treatment of leprosy and the like.